Traumatisme d'enfance qui rapproche
by MyNotPerfectLife
Summary: Léger NaruSasu - One-Shot qui rapproche deux êtres à cause d'un traumatisme d'enfance.


Traumatisme d'enfance

Il ne se rappelle pas exactement comme c'est arrivé, mais du jour au lendemain, Sasuke avait peur du silence. Il détestait quand tout autour de lui était silencieux, trop silencieux à son goût. Depuis ce jour, il était toujours accompagné de n'importe quel objet qui émettait du bruit. La plupart du temps, c'était son Ipod.

Sasuke venait de se réveiller, deux heures avant le début des cours. Pour tout vous dire, il adorait étudier. Bien que son visage ne montrât aucune expression, il était heureux. Heureux, de pouvoir enfin retourner dans son élément, où il pourrait passer de longues heures à étudier ce qui le passionnait, soit la littérature.

Il prit sa douche et sortit habillé de son jean préféré, le noir avec des trous au niveau des genoux. Il n'était pas rare de le voir se promener dans toute la maison torse nu, surtout quand ses parents étaient en train de dormir. Il savait pertinemment que si son père le surprenait torse nu, il l'engueulerait. Disant qu'il doit absolument mettre une chemise au cas où des invités imprévus se pointeraient le bout du nez.

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de passer par sa chambre pour mettre sa chemise blanche, préférant de loin prendre son café habituelle, accompagné d'une pomme. À la cuisine, il mit en marche la machine à café et s'assit avec sa pomme en attendant son café.

Quelques instants après, quand le café fut prêt, il vit une main déposer la tasse devant lui. Sur le coup de la surprise, il se retourna souhaitant désespérément que ce ne soit pas soit père. Définitivement, c'était son jour de chance, puisque la main appartenait son frère. Son frère, s'appelait Itachi, il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes deux, sauf pour ce qui est des cheveux et des traits faciaux. Ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur.

-Ça va pas faire peur aux gens comme ça?

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as rien attendu, tu as tes écouteurs sur les oreilles. Et tu devrais aller mettre un chandail avec que notre père se réveille, il est bientôt six heures.

Sans répondre à son frère, Sasuke prit sa tasse dans ses mains et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il lui restait encore une bonne heure avant le début des cours. N'étant pas vraiment pressé, il prit soin de siroter son café en observant quelques instants son Facebook et en lisant les dernières critiques du livre qu'il venait de lire.

Il finit par mettre sa chemise après avoir réalisé qu'il ne lui restait plus de café et qu'il devrait aller en cours s'il ne voulait pas être en retard, malgré les 45 minutes d'avance qu'il avait. Il boutonna sa chemise blanche, et prit son sac qui se trouvait sur le coin de la porte. Il descendit les escaliers précipitamment, déposant sa tasse dans levier et souhaitant une bonne journée à son père et son frère, qui était lui aussi sur le point de partir.

-Sas'ke J't'emmène?

-S'il te plaît!

Les deux frères sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers le garage où se trouvaient plusieurs autos. Toutefois, aucun des deux frères n'en étaient pas propriétaires, quoiqu'ils les utilisaient régulièrement.

-La Ferrari 458 Italia Spider noire ou la Lamborghini Veneno grise?

-Tu me poses vraiment la question?

-Ça sera la Lamborghini alors!

Décidément, les deux frères avaient les mêmes goûts niveau voiture et aimait se la montrer, pourtant c'était assez rare qu'ils puissent aller à l'école en Lamborghini. Sauf que leur père, leur laissant tout le temps la prendre lors du premier jour d'école, sachant qu'ils aiment faire la meilleure des premières impressions, quoiqu'ils connaissaient tout le monde, vu leur popularité.

Ils embarquèrent dans la voiture et mirent de l'électronique à fond dans les haut-parleurs. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux frères arrivèrent au stationnement du l'école. S'ils voulaient être discrets, c'était complètement rater, puisque toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur à cet instant, pour voir qui est-ce qui allait sortir de la Lamborghini. Ils se stationnèrent à un emplacement où il était écrit réserver. Ils auraient pu se faire dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se garer à cette place, mais étant des Uchiha, ils avaient beaucoup plus de droits que les autres élèves.

Sasuke remit ses écouteurs en place, tandis qu'Itachi installa ses lunettes de soleil noir, qu'il avait enlevé pour conduire, puisque les vitres de la voiture étaient déjà de couleur noire. Sasuke, quant a lui, n'avait pas enlevé ses lunettes du trajet.

-Tu es prêt Sas'ke?

-Comme toujours Ita!

-Allons-y alors!

Après s'être mis d'accord, les deux frères ouvrirent respectivement leur porte, pour sortit du véhicule. Tout se passa au ralenti pour les observateurs de la scène, ils voyaient deux hommes très sexy sortir de leur voiture au ralenti comme dans les films, on pouvait quasiment voir de la fumée autour d'eux tellement ils étaient de beaux goss. Ils rajustèrent leur lunette dans une synchronisation parfaite, avant de refermer les portières et de se séparer d'un signe de tête. Un allant vers la droite et l'autre à l'opposé.

Sur le terrain de l'école, on pouvait voir plusieurs filles coucher à terre parce qu'elles s'étaient évanouies devant tant de beauté, certaines saignaient du nez. Par contre, pour les gars c'était de la jalousie qui se voyait dans leurs yeux, sauf pour deux personnes en particulier. Les deux se ressemblaient, ils étaient blonds aux yeux bleus. Le plus vieux d'entre eux se nommait Deidara et sortait avec Itachi depuis maintenant un an. Le plus jeune quant à lui, se prénommait Naruto et il était le meilleur ami de Sasuke, depuis leur naissance. Étant plus jeune, ils ont appris ensemble ce que c'était la vie et ils avaient grandi côte à côte.

Alors qu'Itachi se dirigeait vers son petit ami, Sasuke, quant à lui, se dirigeait vers ses amis. Bien que Sasuke soit quelqu'un de très solitaire, il aimait la compagnie des autres, surtout celle de Naruto. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, si jamais son Ipod n'avait plus de batterie et qu'il n'eût aucun objet qui émettait du son, puisqu'il lui passerait toujours son Ipod ou qu'il se mettrait à parler de tout et de rien, pour éviter qu'il ne sombre dans une crise de panique. Naruto était aussi le seul de ses amis au courant de son traumatisme d'enfance, Sasuke n'avait jamais osé en parler à aucun de ses amis.

Lorsque Sasuke arriva auprès de ses amis, il retira un écouteur pour faire comme s'il écoutait la conversation qui se déroulait, mais en faite, il s'en foutait carrément. Le blond ne l'aperçut pas tout de suite, trop occuper à détailler sa magnifique soirée en compagnie de son père et de ses sublimes ramens.

Quand notre blond favori s'aperçut de la présence de son meilleur ami, il ne put s'empêcher de crier.

-SAS'KE!

Le brun en avait l'habitude, il aurait pu lui envoyer une réplique sanglante, mais aujourd'hui il n'en avait pas envie, d'autant plus qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de monde autour d'eux.

-Hn

-Viens! Faut qu'on parle!

Le Uchiha n'a pas eu le temps de répondre, qu'il se retrouvait déjà tiré par le blond. Il aurait voulu répliquer, mais la chaleur de sa main lui avait manqué ainsi son sourire aussi.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis au moins deux semaines, parce que le blond était allé en voyage avec son père et sa mère, pour les deux dernières semaines de la rentrée. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient écrit tous les jours, et avaient passé leur temps libre en vidéo-conférence, mais sentir les mains du blond sur son corps lui avait manqué. Non, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, ils étaient justes très proches l'un de l'autre.

-Et puis tes vacances Naru?

-Super! Ah oui! J'allais oublier, nous sommes dans la même classe, comme l'année dernière et toutes les années auparavant!

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, Naruto avait appris à aimer la littérature. Tout cela grâce à Sasuke, qui lui avait suggéré un livre, qui lui ferait changer sa perspective par rapport à la lecture. Au tout début, Naruto n'était pas sûr d'aimer l'histoire, mais plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus il trouvait cela passionnant. Depuis ce temps-là, les deux lisaient le même livre et quand ils l'avaient terminé tous les deux, ils s'installaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre afin de discuter de ce qu'ils en avaient pensé. Par chance, ils lisaient à la même vitesse, soit un livre en un à deux jours, dépends du nombre de pages. Même que parfois, ils avaient déjà lu le livre que leur professeur leur donnait à analyser. Ce qui facilitait grandement leur étude, puisqu'ils les avaient déjà analyser, laissant des marques de crayon sur certaines pages ou dans leur cahier réserver à leur analyse.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de divers sujets, tout en prévoyant leur soirée de ce soir. En premier lieu, ils discuteraient du livre qu'ils avaient lu, ensuite ils commenceraient leurs premiers travaux de l'année, pour finalement lire leur nouveau livre qu'ils venaient de s'acheter. Ils marchèrent tranquillement, sans trop se préoccuper des regards posés sur eux, car il faut se le dire Naruto aussi était une bombe sexuelle. Alors qu'ils entamaient un débat sur le personnage principale, la cloche sonna indiquant qu'ils leur restaient cinq minutes pour se rendre en cours.

Sans trop se presser, les deux jeunes adolescents se dirigèrent à leur premier cours, qui était justement l'analyse de roman, avec Monsieur Hatake, le seul professeur qui arrivait en retard pour des raisons insensées. Parfois, c'était parce qu'il était parti au pays des extraterrestres, mais très souvent c'était parce qu'il s'était fait aspirer dans son roman, comme si c'était possible!

Sasuke et Naruto s'assirent à leur place de prédilection, la dernière au fond à droite, où se trouvait généralement une fenêtre. Sasuke s'installait toujours sur le bord de cette fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur tout en écoutant ce que le professeur expliquait, Naruto, quant à lui, était à sa gauche. Il n'écoutait pas toujours en classe, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des notes aussi bonnes que celle de l'Uchiha, puisque celui-ci finissait toujours par l'aider d'une manière ou d'un autre. Parfois, il lui donnait directement ses notes de cours, mais seulement quand ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas étudier ensemble.

Sasuke sorti de son sac un stylo à encre bleue et un cahier spiral de couleur noir, où il écrivit : Cours - Analyse de roman. Naruto sorti lui aussi un stylo à encre bleue, mais pas le même type de cahier. Il sortit plutôt un cahier à dessin de couleur orange, où plusieurs pages étaient remplies soit par des dessins ou encore des conversations qu'il avait eues avec Sasuke dans ses cours de l'année précédente. Il lui restait environ deux cent pages, il devrait être bon pour la première partie de l'année avant de devoir aller s'en racheter un autre.

Sasuke et Naruto étaient les seuls de leur groupe à être en littérature. Les autres préféraient soit l'informatique, la médecine, l'éducation ou encore le cinéma. Quand Monsieur Hatake arriva, le cours pu enfin commencer. Les voix qui résonnaient s'estompèrent pour écouter par quoi ils allaient commencer cette année.

Monsieur Hatake leur expliqua qu'ils allaient commencer en force, en leur demandant d'analyser trois romans au choix, bien sûr, ils devaient être approuvés avant tout. L'analyse complète des trois romans devait être d'un minimum de quinze pages, soit cinq pages par roman. Il savait que c'était beaucoup demander pour nos jeunes adultes, alors il leur dit qu'ils avaient le droit de prendre des livres qu'ils avaient déjà analysé, puisqu'ils devaient remettre leur analyse la semaine prochaine. Il faisait cela, seulement pour voir à quel niveau d'analyse, ils étaient rendus. Sachant pertinemment que certains n'explorons que le premier degré.

Sasuke souriait intérieurement, alors que Naruto souriait à pleines dents. Leur travail était déjà presque terminé, il ne leur manquait plus que de mettre en mots tout ce qu'ils avaient pris en note lors de leur analyse. Ce qu'ils aimaient le plus dans les consignes, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de maximum, donc, ils pourraient explorer tout les degrés qu'ils voulaient et faire la meilleure analyse de leur vie.

Par la suite, le professeur leur donna un livre qu'ils devraient avoir commencé à lire et à annoter pour la semaine prochaine, puisque cela allait être leur deuxième projet de l'année. Pour une fois, le livre qu'il donna à lire n'avait jamais été lu par Sasuke et Naruto, bien qu'il fut sur leur liste de roman à lire. Sans même se parler, juste en échangeant un simple regard, ils surent qu'ils allaient aller à la librairie juste après l'école pour acheter le livre et lire dès ce soir.

Le cours se passa calmement, Naruto dessinait et Sasuke prenait quelques notes importantes. Les autres semblaient soit distraits, soit dévaster par la charge de travail, pourtant ils devaient le savoir qu'en littérature, on travaillait beaucoup, surtout avec monsieur Hatake.

La fin des cours arriva rapidement. Chaque fois qu'un membre de la bande avait une heure de libre, il allait s'installer sous un arbre précis, pour pouvoir discuter avec ceux qui avaient du temps libre ou qui avaient décidé de foxés (ne pas aller en cours).

La journée terminée, Sasuke et Naruto se dirigèrent vers la Lamborghini, pour attendre Itachi et Deidara qui finissaient en même temps. Le jeune couple arriva, quelques minutes plus tard.

-Salut Sas'ke, salut Naruto!

-Salut!

-Alors, vous montez avec nous?

-Hn!

-Accrochez-vous!

-Comme toujours!

Itachi ouvrit la portière et mit en marche le toit ouvrant tout en continuant de discuter avec Deidara, Sasuke et Naruto. Le toit ouvert au complet, Sasuke et Naruto purent monter sur l'auto. Ils étaient chacun assis sur la valise, s'agrippant fermement au dossier du banc qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient, mais cela restait tout de même dangereux.

-Vous êtes bien installés?

-Oui!

Après s'être assuré que les deux plus jeunes étaient bien installés, le couple monta. Ils attachèrent leur ceinture de sécurité et Itachi démarra le monteur, tandis que Deidara s'occupait de choisir une musique rock dans son téléphone. Il mit le volume à fond et s'était parti, direction le domaine des Uchiha!

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient rendus chez eux, encore en vie! Comme d'habitude, Itachi s'arrêta quelques minutes devant la porte de garage laissant Naruto et Sasuke descendre, avant de ranger la voiture dans le garage.

Sachant qu'Itachi et Deidara allaient rentrer par la porte du garage, Sasuke barra la porte derrière lui et Naruto. Ils enlevèrent tous les deux leur converse, pour ensuite passer par la cuisine pour prendre du jus de tomate et deux pommes, pour finalement atterrir dans la chambre de Sas'ke.

La chambre de Sasuke était plutôt grande, elle comportait un lit deux places un bureau et une bibliothèque qui prenait un mur complet sur quatre.

Naruto se lança sur le lit et Sasuke s'installa à son bureau.

-Alors Naru, qu'est-ce que l'on écoute aujourd'hui?

-Comme d'habitude Sasu, va sur notre playlist pour nos devoirs.

-C'est comme si c'était fait!

Sasuke ouvrit son ordinateur, cliqua sur YouTube et chercha leur playlist spéciale qu'ils avaient créée sur leur compte commun. La musique en marche, ils allaient afin pouvoir commencer à travailler. Ils sortirent chacun leur cahier d'analyse et commencèrent le devoir. Parfois, ils se retournaient vers l'un ou l'autre pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Les deux étaient très critiques, une combinaison parfaite, puisqu'il n'avait pas peur de dire à l'autre ce qui avait du sens et ce qui n'avait pas de sens.

Deux heures plus tard, la mère de Sasuke appela les garçons pour venir manger, ce soir il mangeait du poulet. Il mangeait la plupart du temps en silence, sauf aujourd'hui où la conversation était très présente, parlant de la première journée d'école, du fait qu'ils avaient déjà des devoirs ou encore de l'impression qu'ils avaient faite ce matin en arrivant en Lamborghini.

Vers la fin du repas, Sasuke demanda à son père s'il pouvait emprunter la Ferrari pour aller à librairie qui fermait dans vingt minutes. Faisait confiance à son fils, Fugaku accepta sans hésiter, lui lançant les clés, qu'il attrapa comme si c'était une habitude. Il se leva de table et déposa son assiette dans l'évier, suivi de près par Naruto.

-On revient!

-Soyez prudent!

-Toujours m'man!

Ils sortirent de la maison, s'installèrent dans l'auto et roulèrent jusqu'à la librairie. Sasuke adorait conduire, ça avait un effet relaxant sur son système nerveux, bien qu'il ne soit jamais très nerveux. Les seuls moments où il ne conduisait pas étaient, lorsqu'il était en compagnie de son frère, ses parents ou qu'il devait monter sur la moto de Naruto. Le trajet fut rapide, huit minutes top chrono.

Ils étaient retournés dans la chambre, Sasuke avait changé sa chemise pour un simple t-shirt noir. Ensemble, ils avaient relu une dernière fois leur analyse repérant quelques fautes qu'ils avaient oublié dus au fait qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop concentrés dans leur travail quelques heures plus tôt. Après leurs dix minutes de révision, ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le lit, livre en main et cahier de note à droite, prêts à commencer l'analyse. Ils réajustèrent leur t-shirt et commencèrent à lire en même temps. Sachant qu'ils lisaient à la même vitesse, ils pouvaient s'interrompent mutuellement si l'un ou l'autre voulait émette un commentaire ou avoir l'opinion de l'autre sur ce qu'il pensait de tel ou tel passage.

Plus la lecture de Sasuke avançait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ressemblait étrangement au personnage principal.

-Sasu, tu as remarqué? Le personnage principal, on dirait toi!

-C'est justement ce que je me disais.

La conversation ne continua pas, chacun étant retourné à leurs lectures respectives. Ils étaient rendus au chapitre dix, quand Sasuke commença à se sentir mal. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait, il revoyait des images de son enfance qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps.

Il se revoyait alors qu'il avait à peine cinq ans, seul chez lui en pleure dans un silence des plus complets. Le silence, il le détestait. Il sentait sa gorge se serrer. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas revoir ces images. Il courait dans toute la maison, cherchant le moindre signe de vie, mais rien. Il perdait son sang-froid, s'imaginant les pires scénarios. Il savait qu'il aurait dû attendre Itachi plus longtemps, mais il était impatient de montrer ce qu'il avait fait à l'école à ses parents. Pourtant, l'empressement n'avait servit à rien, puisque ses parents l'avaient sûrement abandonneé Oui, c'est cela! Il ne l'aimait plus, c'était pour cela que la maison était dans un silence complet.

Plus Sasuke passait au silence, plus il avait chaud, il avait peur de devenir complètement barge s'il continuait de penser au silence, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il croyait qu'il allait s'évanouir, mais la voix de Naruto le calma peu à peu.

-Shuuut, Sasuke…Tu fais une crise de panique…tu n'as pas à avoir peur je suis là…la musique est là, tu n'es pas dans le silence.

Les minutes passèrent et Sasuke se calma. Toutefois, il resta en petite boule dans les bras de Naruto, les trouvant réconfortant. Il voulait y resté jamais, il avait besoin de lui. C'était le seul mis à part son frère, qui était capable de le calmer, lorsqu'il paniquait.

-Sasu…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Naruto savait qu'il fallait que son meilleur ami et amour secret devait en parler, ça lui fera du bien. Il savait aussi que ça prenait généralement quelques minutes, avant qu'il prenne parole. Le temps de remettre les événements à leur place et qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains pour parler.

-On peut mettre mes écouteurs avant?

-Bien sûr!

Sasuke avait posé cette question, comme si Naruto allait refuser. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ferait tout pour lui. Naruto s'étira le bras, sans toutefois lâcher Sasuke, sachant qu'il n'apprécierait sûrement pas ne plus sentir le chaleur humaine, qu'il dégageait. Il mit un écouteur et donna l'autre à Sasuke.

Naruto chercha dans son téléphone, la playlist nommée «Sasuke», une playlist qu'il avait créée pour Sasuke au cas où son propre téléphone lâcherait. Quand la musique partie, Sasuke se détendit immédiatement et prit enfin la parole.

Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu au cours de sa crise. Au début, sa voix était neutre, mais plus son récit avançait, plus sa voix tremblait. Il aurait voulu retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Naruto l'écoutait attentivement et resserrait l'étreinte, à chaque fois que Sasuke faisait une pause, espérant sincèrement lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Quand le récit fut terminé, et les larmes effacées du visage du brun, ils entreprirent une conversation, qu'il aurait dû avoir depuis longtemps.

-Naru…

-Oui, Sasu..

-Je…

-Tu quoi?

Toujours enfoui dans le cou du blond, le brun prit son courage à deux mains et se lança!

-Jet'aimeplusqu'unami. (Je t'aime plus qu'un ami)

-Quoi? Je n'ai pas compris Sas'ke. Tu peux répéter, mais plus lentement.

-Je…t'aime…plus…qu'un…ami…

-Si tu savais combien de temps j'attendais que tu me le dises…Je t'aime aussi plus qu'un ami…

Le brun releva la tête et regarda le blond dans le blanc des yeux. Il essayait de voir quelconque signe de mensonge ou de rigolade, mais il ne vit rien, sauf de la sincérité. Son visage s'illumina d'un magnifique sourire que le blond renvoya. Une minute plus tard, ils finirent par s'embrasser tendrement, en transmettent tout l'amour qu'ils avaient pour l'autre.

Un seul baiser avait suffi pour leur faire prendre conscience que jamais, au grand jamais, ils pourraient vivre séparer. Finalement, ce traumatisme d'enfance avait servi pour une bonne cause, rapprochant éperdument deux jeunes adolescents à jamais.


End file.
